


【all快】非正常关系

by Delay_K



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, mob快, 新快 - Freeform, 白快 - Freeform, 红快 - Freeform, 触手快
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delay_K/pseuds/Delay_K
Summary: 预警：双性、多PCP：新快、白快、红快、触手快、mob快（微量）要素：双性/多P/淫纹/SP/录像/公众场合/潮吹/站街/双龙/女攻/Dirty Talk/束缚等OOC，斗有点碧池
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	【all快】非正常关系

=======

工藤新一看到黑羽快斗的时候，他正依在墙上抽着烟。袖子卷到了手肘上，白皙的皮肤上有条状的青紫色伤痕，那时候工藤新一想，练习魔术会伤成这样吗？

但那双手实在漂亮，饶是看过千人万面的侦探都觉得，夹着香烟的双指，纤长但是又不会显得过于骨感，近乎透明的皮肤几乎能够看到浅浅的血管。

黑羽快斗也看到了站在巷口的工藤新一，他抬头用下巴点了点一个方向。被迫在屋檐下躲雨的侦探明白这是一个善意的邀请，就跟着黑羽快斗晃晃悠悠地沿着墙角走到了深处的出租屋。

刚进屋黑羽快斗就把外套丢在玄关，只穿了一件在雨天里近乎透明的白色T恤，他好像对湿哒哒黏在身上的衣服也不是很满意，皱着眉掀起衣角就打算把身上仅有的衣服也脱下，“等、你是不是忘了……”

工藤新一有些不好意思地指出自己的存在，希望对方避讳一点或是让自己先离开这个无风的雨天里格外闷热的空间。

但黑羽快斗挑了挑眉，完全不在意地样子，踱步向工藤新一走来，抓起T恤的一角叼在嘴里，眼角上扬。

含糊不清地说，“怎么，大侦探要帮我脱吗？”

工藤新一本来想回避但目光被对方腹部那诡异又富有美感的花纹吸引了，这时黑羽快斗就拉着工藤新一的手抚上了那一块滚烫的皮肤。

虽然主动握着别人的手让对方触碰自己，但真正被碰到时，黑羽快斗还是难耐地喘了一声。

工藤新一仿佛被这声音唤回了神智，手猛地一抽，往后一退才看清面前的人到底是怎样的姿态。由于刚刚背光以及距离太近的缘故，工藤新一直到现在才看清黑羽快斗胸膛上层层叠叠的痕迹，一看就是上一波的痕迹没有褪下就被新的盖住的模样。

从来没有想过自己耀眼的宿敌会有这种模样，工藤新一张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。

“大侦探该不会还是处男吧？”黑羽快斗笑着这样对工藤新一说道。

然后干脆地把沾满自己口水的T恤一下子都脱了，低腰的裤子要掉不掉地挂在髋骨上，小腹上如蛛网一般的图案完完全全呈现在了侦探眼前。

黑羽快斗一副懒散的样子，压着工藤新一的肩头把他按倒在地，一条腿强势地半跪在工藤新一双腿之间。

高热的呼吸冲工藤新一扑来，“摸摸我吧，大侦探。”然后就牵引着工藤新一的手将基本没有作用的裤子扯了下来，“还是说要我教你呢？”

工藤新一手足无措，就看着对方把自己的手当做某种道具一样在自己身上抚摸着，结结巴巴地说，“那个花纹是？”

呼吸开始急促起来的怪盗先生还是分出了一根神经来回答工藤新一的问题，“那是个诅咒哦。”

“如果今天我不帮大侦探破处就会死掉的诅咒~”

工藤新一在对方的热情带动下也开始学会了主动，勾着黑羽快斗的下颌就横冲直撞地吻上去，手上也用了点力气捏掐仿佛被刻上花纹诅咒的皮肤。这个人的身体真的如图案一般，是用于捕获一切路过活物的蛛网。

本来就抱着喜欢情绪的侦探本来想对出乎意料放荡的心上人温柔一点，但被黑羽快斗拿捏到位的气音吹到耳朵里的一句“我更喜欢粗暴一点的”刺激得不行。

像争夺配偶的雄狮一样，在目所能及的所有地方宣誓着主权。黏糊的水声从两人口中漏出，黑羽快斗像一个渴水许久的沙漠旅人，呼吸紊乱地扫荡着工藤新一口腔的每个角落，用唇舌和他交缠，仿佛工藤新一口中有着无上的美味。

工藤新一在心上人的挑逗下产生了生理性的兴奋，但还留存的些微理智的疑惑：这纯熟的吻技黑羽快斗是在哪里学习的。

正打算换个姿势的时候，工藤新一手往地上一撑，手掌打滑了一下，看着手边一滩的水渍，有些不解。

黑羽快斗从接吻的沉醉中睁来一只眼，和工藤新一对视了一下，眼底含着笑意再次牵过工藤新一的手，挑开内裤的边缘，让侦探的手指慢慢探进去。

男性的身体有这么一个部位吗？工藤新一突然呼吸一滞。

“想看看吗？”黑羽快斗撒娇一般用下半身蹭着已经刺入的指尖。

“名侦探应该也有看过女性的那种影像吧。”

“如果再伸进去一点，说不定会潮吹哦。”

魔术师的手温柔但坚定地按住了工藤新一蠢蠢欲动的手指，“现在可不行，我可不喜欢穿着湿透了的内裤的感觉。”

然后故意凑到工藤新一耳边仿佛说悄悄话一般。

“但如果把内裤脱掉，倒是可以让处男侦探见识一下。”

“就算你去风俗店找女性也不一定能见到的风景。”

工藤新一被对方刻意压低，仿佛月光下那优雅的声线俘获到了，火急火燎地一把撕开了黑羽快斗的内裤，而身下的人像个没事人一样发出“哇喔~”的惊呼，似乎完全没有反应过来自己马上就要被侵犯了。

不如说，其实他也是期待的？

“想看看吗？”黑羽快斗背贴着地，双腿孟浪地直接挂在侦探的双肩，十分主动地敞开笔直的双腿让工藤新一可以一目了然地看到对于这个年纪的男生来说过于刺激的画面。

没有了布料的阻挡后，工藤新一甚至可以看到有淫靡的水丝从娇嫩的部位滴落。有些惊讶，不知道是该说原来动影像里不是骗人好还是黑羽快斗某种方面上确实天赋异禀？

黑羽快斗轻轻哼了一声，挺身向前主动让下体把工藤新一纤长的手指含得更深了。“难不成比起实践，你更满足于看看吗？”

工藤新一艰难地咽了咽口水，十分克制地把手指慢慢没入了不断被挤压出一股一股水流的穴道。身下的妖精似乎被不痛不痒的挑逗磨得没耐心起来了，微微嘟着嘴把手指放在嘴里咬着玩。

想起对方好像说过更喜欢粗暴，工藤新一犹豫了片刻，一下子把一根手指换成了并起的三指一鼓作气地捅进了水穴里。黑羽快斗被突如其来的刺激吓得畏缩了一下，然后又熟稔地舒展身体甚至把双腿分得更开方便工藤新一动作。

黑羽快斗一副纵容而享受的样子，把工藤新一另一只手放到湿哒哒的下体上，“除了被插入，其他方式也能增加快感哦。”说着就带着工藤新一摸到了那个还没有消肿的突起。“我这里也很敏感的哦。”

“无论是捏、掐、扯，唔——，咬的话好像也不是不行？”

“或者名侦探有其他想法，也尽管试试。”

“能让你看到意料之外的场景也不一定。”

工藤新一果然就毫不客气地把黑羽快斗提到的方法都试了一遍，股股淫水像泄闸一般往外淌，工藤新一兴致勃勃地用尖牙叼着那肿大的小豆向外拉扯，又是一股水忍不住地涌出来，沾湿了工藤新一校服的衣袖，看到这幅场景工藤新一手上也加快了动作。

黑羽快斗带着哭腔地呜咽了几声，突然声音尖锐了起来，本来就被水浸泡着的下体突然喷出一股水柱，“别、太多了！”黑羽快斗推着工藤新一的脸，但工藤新一还是不依不饶地用牙研磨着阴蒂，黑羽快斗浑身抖的不停，小股小股地一阵阵喷出清透的水柱。

工藤新一看着黑羽快斗又羞耻又舒爽的表情，还有被一身被弄得一塌糊涂的痕迹，直接用最堵住了黑羽快斗的哭声，完全无法控制地在这幅身躯上索取更多。

这时突然听到门锁的声音，门被打开了。

“快斗就那么饥渴吗？在玄关就搞起来了。”

然后是一个工藤新一没听过的倨傲女声，“亏我们还给快斗带了小礼物呢。”

“真的随便从街上拉了一个人就能就带回家操你了。”

“你说你和红灯区那些女人有什么区别呢？快斗君。”

黑羽快斗爽到失神的眼睛慢慢聚焦到来人身上，窝在工藤新一怀里，眯着眼睛笑。

“区别自然是有的。”

“即便是红灯区，像我一样同时能满足三个人的也不算多吧？”

白马探一把将黑羽快斗从工藤新一怀里拉出，扯着对方曲线美好的小腿，一腿绑在桌子腿上，另一只绑在实木的椅子腿上，对着门口，摆出一副双腿大开的姿势。

抱着手站在玄关的小泉红子挑了挑眉，“快斗君欢迎客人的方式还真是特别。”

黑羽快斗转动了一下脚踝，调整到了一个稍微舒适一点的角度，“那么我该说，欢迎享用？”

白马探捏着下巴欣赏了一下成果，拿出学术探讨的态度问黑羽快斗，“是不是把手也绑起来会更好？”

而被双腿大开绑在地上的黑羽快斗正伸手从桌子上拿了个青枣啃着，眨了眨眼，“我的意见有用吗？”

小泉红子慢悠悠地把带过来的包放在桌上，十分强硬地把黑羽快斗嘴里的青枣拿了下来，“如果你现在还没有被操傻的话应该知道，比起吃东西，现在喝水更适合你。”

黑羽快斗边鼓着腮帮继续咀嚼着，边恋恋不舍地看着被丢进垃圾桶的青枣，小泉红子一脸无语，“如果你那么喜欢这个的话，等会用它塞满你下面好不好？”

黑羽快斗十分果断地摇了摇头，叹气一声向后躺倒在地上，“你们怎么那么多废话，不上的话我自己来了。”

小泉红子眯缝了一下深红色的眼睛，慢慢摸索上了自己手背上的花纹，和黑羽快斗腹部的花纹可以说是一模一样，除了边缘更加鲜艳透出暗红色。

“啊—，红子，你不要突然……”黑羽快斗一下子从地上爬了起来，规规矩矩地直起了腰，和白马探对视一眼，撇了撇嘴，双手乖巧地并起伸到白马探面前，脸蹭进白马探的胸膛，哼唧到，“要绑可以，但你先摸摸我，红子那家伙——啊——”

小泉红子不满地伸手捏住了黑羽快斗的下巴，“你好像搞错了求助的对象。”

赤裸的身体难耐地在地上扭动着，“说得像我求你，你会听我的一样。”

小泉红子从桌上的包里随便拿出了一件玩具就往黑羽快斗身下凑，“看起来工藤君一个人真的没办法满足你的样子。”说着就用手指挑开了两瓣微微闭合的阴唇，“看，还流着水呢。”

黑羽快斗咬牙切齿地说，“这不是你乱用魔法的错吗？”

小泉红子作势要再摸上自己手背的花纹，黑羽快斗立刻闭嘴，用被绑住的双手做了个讨饶的动作。

再看一直被冷落的工藤新一，哪能想到自己的同龄人在自己不知情的状况下做这种事情，一直处于掉线状态。

稍微熟悉一点的白马探向他做出一个邀请，“工藤君要一起来吗？”然后将小泉红子递过来的扩阴器慢慢探进黑羽快斗的下身，黑羽快斗不安地躲了一下，被绑住的双腿又没办法大幅度动作，只好一边呜呜咽咽地把头藏进白马探的手肘里。

“快斗可是很喜欢这样的。”

“谁喜欢了……啊啊，别再往里面了，痛……”

工藤新一倒是觉得同为侦探的白马这个推论是正确的，黑羽快斗虽然一副想躲的样子，但是下身却一直在往白马探手上凑，更关键的证据是扩阴器撑开的媚肉一刻不停地向被撑开的地方奔去，好像被玩弄有多大的快感一样。

小泉红子百无聊赖地掐着已经被工藤新一玩弄过一次的阴蒂，“怎么感觉又大了一点？”

黑羽快斗在呻吟中断断续续地回应道，“这种事情……应该问你们好不好……”

“不过没想到你把工藤君带过来了。”魔女涂着暗红指甲油的手指轻轻沿着黑羽快斗腹部画着，“就那么饥渴吗？如果遇到的不是工藤君呢。”

“今天也是含着昨天留下的精液去招揽客人的吗？”

“随便遇到一个人，你都会带回家让他操你吗？”

“然后就像一个太久没有被光顾的站街妓女，生怕遇到的男人不把性器插进你止不住水的穴，一股脑地告诉你的恩客怎么能把你操到像个喷泉一样只会喷水。”

桌椅都被地上人的挣扎着发出碰撞的声音，扩阴器彻底撑开了穴口，白马探弯着腰仿佛在做一场严谨的科学实验一般仔细地观察着收缩的阴道，手指也伸进去逗弄着敏感的穴道。

“怎么样？”小泉红子在带来的包里挑来挑去，一副兴致勃勃的样子。

“该怎么说，”白马探把沾满液体的手伸进黑羽快斗的嘴里，黑羽快斗也垂下眼睛，一副顺从的样子任凭白马探玩弄自己的舌头。

“快斗真是天赋异禀，昨天那样玩现在也只是稍微有点肿，完全没有受伤。”

“哦？也就是说……”

白马探微微一笑，“没错。”

“今天也可以玩个痛快。”

小泉红子迅速地把扩阴器从黑羽快斗身下抽出，然后用DV拍下了黑羽快斗抖着腿又吹了一波水的模样。

“啊啦，没有昨天那么壮观了，快斗君是不是今天偷懒了？”

黑羽快斗显然还没从高潮中反应过来，躺在地上一阵一阵地抽搐着，眼睛没有对焦在任何一个地方，正好这个时候白马探也将手指从黑羽快斗的口中撤离，一直追逐着手指的舌头也跟着下意识地伸了出来。

完全是一副被玩坏的表情嘛。

白马探在桌上抽了几张纸擦了擦手上的痕迹，向工藤新一走来，“工藤君昨天好像错过了精彩的部分”从红子的包里掏出一个光盘，“不过也没有关系，我们有做了笔录的摄像。”

“一起观赏吧。”

黑羽快斗为了看清魔术的每一个细节，给自己配备了一个超大屏的嵌入电视，现在这个昔日播放魔术节目的电视机正在播放着自己主人被侵犯的全过程。

镜头慢慢对焦在怪盗基德的身上，然后对准了明显将蓝色衬衫顶出小点的突起上，黑羽快斗咬了咬下唇，看向了镜头外，像一只等待主人命令的大狗狗。

“先脱衣服。”

为了方便接下来的动作，黑羽快斗决定先把手套摘下来，正当他用牙齿叼住一指的手套时，镜头外又传来了声音。

“手套不要脱。”

月光下的绅士就这么对着镜头十分煽情地开始脱衣服，将白色正装脱下后，带着手套的手指显然在解扣子这一步骤遇到了障碍，黑羽快斗试了好几次都没办法脱下衬衫，水汪汪的眼睛向镜头外求助，一副示弱的样子。

谁知道这副表情并没有引起怜惜，反而看到黑羽快斗眼睛微微吃惊地睁大了一些，眼珠转了转，显然是害怕又抗拒的情绪。

“别、我可以再试试。”

“啊……”本来站的好好的怪盗一下子夹紧了双腿，不得不扶着墙撑住身体不倒下，“红子，别一下子直接开最高档……会……”

小泉红子走进镜头抓住了黑羽快斗乱动的手，“会怎样？”

黑羽快斗不住地在摇头，仿佛这样可以摆脱正在折磨他的东西，小声地说，“会弄脏衣服……”

小泉红子毫不客气地隔着衬衫咬着黑羽快斗挺立的乳头，“你晚上工作时也会这样挺着奶头对着要抓捕你的警官吗？”

“别说、啊……手……”魔术师金贵的手敏感得不像话，小泉红子只是从将手套掀起一点，细细地啃咬露出的一块皮肤，就听到魔术师尖锐的呻吟。

“别…别…啊~”白色的西装裤突然被泅开水渍，才开始只是裆部，后来整条裤子都湿透了，甚至裤脚还滴答滴答有水珠落下。

表面光鲜亮丽的魔术师在镜头下被逼出了哭声，怕伤到红发的女孩又不敢挣扎，只好被亮着眼睛的魔女举起双手压在墙上，抖着腿感受着液体在裤管中滑动摩擦敏感的皮肤，听着一滴一滴的水珠砸在地上的声音，还有自己断断续续的小声啜泣。

黑羽快斗被迫聚众观看了自己昨天的惨痛经历，有些别扭地想躲一下，更别说工藤新一那个目不转睛的专注模样。

但是小泉红子一脸玩味地蹲在他面前，“今天没喝水吗？怎么比起昨天非但没有进步，还差劲成这样。”然后就挥开企图用被束缚的双手抗拒自己的黑羽快斗，强迫这对方喝下了一瓶水。

黑羽快斗扭了扭头，示意自己喝不下了，小泉红子却并不在意，“喝完，不然就用下面的嘴喝下去，还是快斗想试试灌肠呢，好像昨天没来得及试试呢。”

黑羽快斗吓得一激灵，只好一口一口顺从地喝水，甚至十分乖巧地把瓶口的水也一起舔干净了。

电视里的声音还在响着，这回所有的人物都入镜了。

蓝色的衬衫还穿在罪犯身上，只是胸前的两点被用刀片开出了两个大洞，白马探捏着黑羽快斗红肿的乳头，“下次作案就这样穿着去吧？在警察们吃惊的一瞬间，你就有机会逃跑了。”

“当然了”白马探凑近了黑羽快斗酡红的脸，“如果没有逃脱的话，那就不好办了。天天被你捉弄的警察对你一定不会有太多善意吧，而且和我们不一样，成年人身上可到处是没办法发泄的压力。如果知道自己抓捕的罪犯身下长着一个女人的穴，会怎么样呢？”

“你还记得你假扮警察时他们的警棍吗？是多长来着，伸缩款最短是20cm，能够捅穿你那个永远喂不饱的穴吗？这种型号的插进去还能伸展到50cm左右，你觉得这个长度够满足你吗？”

黑羽快斗被压在墙上，双腿大开地被小泉红子用黑色的按摩棒大力地操干着，水噗嗤噗嗤地流了满地。但白马探还在他耳边喋喋不休地说着那些下流的性幻想。

“还有一些警棍通了高压电，如果插进你那个淫荡的小穴，泡在你的淫水里一定会漏电吧？会不会直接把你电到潮吹得停不下来呢？”

“这时候警官们就会想，这哪是被万千女性崇拜喜爱的怪盗绅士，这明明是一个讨操的荡妇。看见枪你会不会也想骑上去，用你的水去疏通枪管里的弹道，用子弹去磨你的敏感点？”

白马探已经迅速地解开了黑羽快斗脚上的绳子，轻手轻脚地把人放在正对着电视的桌子上，黑羽快斗睁开眼时正好看到屏幕中的自己哭着高潮的样子，不忍直视地扭头却重心一歪差点从桌子上掉下去。

桌子三边有人站着，一面正对着屏幕，黑羽快斗赤裸着躺在桌子上好像待宰的羔羊一般，被电视中传来的自己的声音刺激得浑身颤抖。

“在日本的教育体系中，性教育的部分似乎是一直缺失的，工藤同学因为个人原因缺席了一年。”

“那么年纪第一的黑羽同学要不给工藤同学补补课？比如女性生理构造什么的。”

黑羽快斗手上的绳子还没有解开，只好把两只手都举到面前企图遮住这过分羞耻的一幕。工藤新一居然还真的一副求知欲旺盛地凑到他身下。

白马探对黑羽快斗的反应也没什么意外，自顾自地继续，“黑羽同学还真是小气呢。”于是将黑羽快斗的双腿在工藤新一眼前扳得大开。

“那么我们就只好把你当做教具了。”

小泉红子十分上道的把黑羽快斗手上的绳子也解开了，迎上黑羽快斗不解的眼神，毕竟他们两人不知为何对绑着他总有着莫名的执念。

魔女拍了拍黑羽快斗被情欲熏得通红的脸，“别急啊，我们还等着你的补习呢。”

白马探在工藤新一专注的注视下抚上了对方的下体，“快斗，来告诉工藤同学这是什么？”

黑羽快斗翻了个白眼，显然不打算回应对方。

谁知白马探直接一巴掌狠狠拍上了水光洌滟的阴户上，“教具可没有拒绝这个选项。”

又是一小股水往外涌了出来，顺着臀缝流到了桌子上。

黑羽快斗被突兀的快感刺激不行，红着眼睛不情不愿地回答，“阴阜。”

小泉红子也用双手分别扯起了两瓣花瓣，“那这个是什么呢？”

因为太过湿滑的原因，小泉红子手一滑就把拉长的阴唇又弹了回去，黑羽快斗长长地“呜”了一声，一看就是高潮了的模样。

魔女把手上沾着的液体抹在黑羽快斗脸上，“我的手都被快斗弄脏了，不如接下来的教学交给你来？”黑羽快斗求饶一般侧过头舔干净自己的体液，却被魔女用指尖点了点唇，“别撒娇，是你自己说要满足我们三个的。”

黑羽快斗委屈地把手伸向下，用两手掰开自己的阴户，然后扯着两片阴唇，对工藤新一说，“这个是阴唇。”眼角上扬地看着仿佛真的在学习的工藤新一，带着气音喘着说，“你要摸摸看吗？”

工藤新一被黑羽快斗无意出透出情色表情蛊惑了，伸手直接插进了一个手指，黑羽快斗仰着脖子“啊—”了一声，就被揽着腰抱起来，只好双腿环住了工藤新一的腰。

这时白马探和工藤新一示意了一下，“那边有个魔术室，之前我们还没来得及去那里试试。”

黑羽快斗一听这话，手忙脚乱地在工藤新一怀里挣扎了起来。

“别去那里，其他地方”似乎是斟酌了一下，“其他地方都随便你们。”

小泉红子一听这句话，很有兴趣地问，“阳台也可以吗？”

黑羽快斗权衡了一下，咬牙点了点头，总比以后练魔术都会想起这种事要好。

就听到白马探遗憾地叹了口气，“你那个魔术房四面都是镜子，我很期待的来着。”

黑羽快斗嗤了一声，“梦里想去吧。”

当黑羽快斗被架着一条腿搭在阳台护栏上的时候，才确实地感受到白马探是一个怎样小心眼的人。

工藤新一从后面进入了他，白马探挤进了阴道还不够，嘴上还不停地说着什么“够不够深、有没有进到子宫、如果怀孕怎么办”等等搞得黑羽快斗不厌其烦。

那你怎么不戴套啊！

但他没办法反驳白马探的那些下流话，因为小泉红子塞了一根透明的按摩棒在他嘴里。

“不愧是怪盗基德，在这种情况下也能安然接受大家热切的目光呢。”

什——么？黑羽快斗往阳台往下看，楼下密密麻麻全是人，甚至还不乏举着手机拍照的！

黑羽快斗突然全身紧张起来了，惹得工藤新一和白马探都闷哼一声，发泄一般地拍打着黑羽快斗的屁股和大腿，肉体拍打的声音仿佛给人群打了一针兴奋剂。闪光灯更加频繁地打在黑羽快斗惊慌的脸上。

工藤新一有些不解地捏着圆润的臀肉，“被拍视频浪成那样，拍照片怎么成这样。”

白马探把手指悄悄伸进了已经被工藤新一性器塞满的阴穴，“别看他这样，其实很享受的。”

这时小泉红子把沾满黑羽快斗口水的按摩棒一下子插进了已经含着一根阴茎的前穴。

“你看”说着用下巴指了指客厅里还在播放的视频，“视频里的他比现在表现好多了吧。”

视频里的黑羽快斗浑身只挂着一条怪盗基德的领带，跪趴在地上被身后的白马探顶得一步一步地向前膝行，红色皮质的项圈在白皙的脖颈上十分醒目，项圈连着的锁链另一端握在小泉红子手里。

白马探插入的应该是前穴，因为黑羽快斗的后方居然长出了一根黑色的尾巴，拖在身后一甩一甩的。

黑羽快斗被前方的小泉红子扯着项圈向前，后方的白马探又突然加速让黑羽快斗舒爽地腰都撑不住塌了下去。

白马探显然是摆放摄像机的人，十分熟稔地换了一个角度，将黑羽快斗塞着尾巴肛塞的后穴展示给了镜头。仿制的动物毛随着高速的震动有些被带进了收缩的穴口，黑羽快斗被戳得有些痒，难耐地扭了扭屁股。

小泉红子一挑眉，带着些愠起一鞭子抽了上去，不知道哪里出现的鞭子落在了黑羽快斗的小腹上，原本萤白光滑的腹部像被墨水泼上一般，一圈一圈的蛛网迅速形成了。

又是一鞭准确地打在了小腹上，黑羽快斗喉咙里滚出一身嘶哑的低吟，膝盖再也撑不住瘫倒在了地上，下身抽搐着射出了精液和清澈的淫水。

阳台上的黑羽快斗被两位侦探拍打得浑身通红，这时候小泉红子眼睛里红光一闪，他们所在的地方不再是家里的阳台，而是市中心的广场。

黑羽快斗被身旁的侦探们架着，仿佛被展示一般抬起一条腿在广场中心被猛操，前后两个穴在围观群众好奇的目光下如同失禁一样淅沥淅沥淌着水。

一名游客打扮的男人上前捏了捏黑羽快斗软烂的乳头，得趣一般左右扇打了一会，把小巧的乳头打得东倒西歪，“两位带家里的小母狗出来散步吗？”

黑羽快斗看着对方，也只是笑，似乎完全不介意被陌生人猥亵。

工藤新一显然不是很习惯这种荤话，但看到暗恋对象被陌生人这样凌辱，正打算说些什么的时候，黑羽快斗打断了他。

被夹在两位侦探阴茎中间的怪盗先生，小幅度地低下头伸出了布满红痕的脖颈。

“所以要为我戴上项圈吗，先生？”

身上的男人们显然不满意黑羽快斗大街上发骚的行为，直接把高中生的躯体按在了广场的石砖上加速狠干一通，期间不断有路人伸手在黑羽快斗身上这里掐一下那里摸一把。

黑羽快斗非但不躲，还十分主动地把身体往陌生人身上凑，身体十分诚实地追逐快感。

都抱有隐秘心思的两位侦探眼睛都绿了，翻来覆去和路人们将黑羽快斗在广场中心操了一遍又一遍。

迎着黄昏的余晖，白马探人模人样地整理了下衣服。看着身下瘫软在地，腿都合不拢的黑羽快斗，两个被操到熟透的穴口微张着，随着黑羽快斗的喘息一点一点地流出身体里属于不同男人的精液。

诡美的花纹突然长满了全身。

场景突然倒退，这次的场景变成了江古田高中的校门。

黑羽快斗哭笑不得，“姑奶奶饶了我吧，明天还要上学呢。”

这时一个相熟的同学正好从校园里走出来，看到站在校门口的黑羽快斗，招着手走了过来。

打量了一番后，笑嘻嘻地调侃着黑羽快斗，“最近黑羽君有去做什么兼职吗？滋润得小肚子都出来了。”

黑羽快斗眼角的红还没有褪干净，浑身上下还带着情欲浪潮的余波。

他含着笑对同学这样说道，“唔，也不知道男妓算不算兼职？”

“这位同学今晚试试吗？我可是保证每次都会送客人意外赠品的。”

“还有，这可不是小肚子，你要摸摸看吗？”

“里面都是男人的精液哦~”

—END—

番外 黑羽快斗的日常生活

一、工藤新一的场合  
（要素：枪管play）

“基德！”工藤新一撑着膝盖缓和了一下，看向在露天展厅透过月光检查宝石的怪盗基德。

其他的警察都被怪盗基德引到室外了，展厅空荡荡的只剩下互为宿敌的两人。

“大侦探今天有点慢啊，这块宝石也不是我想要的，还给你。”怪盗基德轻巧地从展台上跳下了，熟练地将宝石抛给工藤新一。

工藤新一接下宝石，看着怪盗基德有些复杂地面露难色。

对方一如既往的表演几乎让他以为前几天那春梦一般的淫乱场景仿佛是不存在的。

内心波涛汹涌但意外脸皮薄的侦探抿了抿唇，回忆着白马探之前的语调，勾起嘴角，“看着干净的怪盗服还真是有些不习惯呢。”

怪盗基德吃惊地看了一眼工藤新一，有些好笑，“所以大侦探想把它弄脏吗？”

工藤新一趁对方不注意，一个箭步将手铐铐在了白色罪人的手上，另一端锁在了展厅大门的门把扶手上。

被束缚住的怪盗还是那副处变不惊的模样，饶有趣味地研究了一下手铐，“这个对我来说也不是很难解开哦。”

工藤新一欺身压上了一直在他梦中的身体，“但你不会解开的。”

“哦？”怪盗基德挑起了眉头，一副等待下文的表情。

工藤新一凑到怪盗基德耳边，轻声说，“你喜欢这样。”

怪盗基德失笑一声，也学模学样地在侦探耳边说，“你可以弄脏我，但请不要弄脏我的衣服。”

“毕竟就算是我，在这种时候，还是会有羞耻心的。”

梦中香艳的画面逐渐和眼前的人重合，工藤新一身体不受控制地开始亲吻啃咬身下的人，手也干脆迅速地解开了对方的腰带。

怪盗基德一边低喘一边轻笑着对工藤新一说，“大侦探要怎么办，警官们可都在外面随时可能会回来。”

“你应该不舍得看着我以这幅模样被逮捕吧？”说着就用自由的那只手臂亲昵地搂住了工藤新一的脖颈。

工藤新一也有些紧张地额头冒出一层薄汗，这次的展厅是露天的，如果警方用直升机搜查的话，他们的举动简直一目了然。

最后工藤新一拿出了之前在警局顺手拿的柯尔特M1911手枪，直接将怪盗基德的裤子扒下就直接捅了进去。

搭在双膝的白色西裤很好地防止怪盗基德有大的动作，他吃惊地睁大了圆滚滚的蓝眼睛，打死他都不相信工藤新一会有这么会玩的一天。

但枪管对于没有被润滑过的穴道来说还是过于勉强。如果自己抚慰自己的话，仅有一只自由的手对于怪盗先生来说也不是十分方便。如果放开工藤新一的话就会失去支撑没办法站立，但维持现状，按工藤新一直来直去的脑子估计会不管不顾地直接插进去。

怪盗基德在心里叹道刚破处的侦探真是又莽撞又没技术，就像当时的某个腐国基佬一样。

只好手把手教一脸焦急的侦探怎么玩弄自己的身体。

“新一，这样进不去的。”他先安抚了一下对方，“用枪膛磨磨我那里。”说着就挺着下身显然是等待疼爱的情态。

工藤新一看着对方粉嘟嘟的下体渐渐进入状态地开始流水，仿佛找到感觉地准备咬上那口感良好的娇嫩乳头。

怪盗基德连忙一躲，单片镜的四叶草吊坠碰到门发出清脆地一声“叮”的声响，“别、说了不要弄脏我的衣服。”

工藤新一停下动作看着他，像一只委屈的嗷嗷待哺的小兽。

陷入情欲又左右为难的怪盗先生无奈地妥协道，“把衣服脱了，唔，把扣子解了就行。”脱太干净会影响等会跑路。

工藤新一依言将深蓝衬衫解来了几个扣子，听着四叶草吊坠在对方扭动时撞上门的声响，灵光一闪，把出门时打算戴到流浪猫身上的铃铛项圈系在了怪盗基德清瘦的手腕上。

冰凉且粗壮的枪管一下一下撞到娇软的内壁，粗糙的金属将粉嫩的穴口磨蹭地通红，像熟透的蜜桃，流出甜丝丝的汁水来。

每次动作还会带着铃铛的响声，惹得怪盗基德喉咙中发出一声又一声的粗喘。

这时，工藤新一口袋里的猫眼宝石在剧烈的动作中掉了下来，在地上咕噜咕噜滚了几圈停到怪盗基德酸软地半跪着的脚边。

工藤新一捡起了圆润的宝石，自然而然地放进了怪盗基德被阴穴淫水泡软的后穴里。

怪盗基德即使眼前已经有些朦胧了，但还是知道对方对自己的身体做了什么，抖着抬不起来的手指打算把他精心盗来的宝石从自己身体中挖出来，宝石在自己身体里也太羞耻了。却听到了工藤新一这样说道。

“别动，不然我就开枪了。”

枪管的进攻更甚，刺激得怪盗基德全身都在剧烈地颤抖，几乎整具身体都在工藤新一的玩弄中战栗着。“白马说只有填满两个地方才能让你爽到。”

所以你们侦探聊天的话题都是什么啊！黑羽快斗欲哭无泪。

“如果想让我帮你把宝石送回的话，自己试着把它吐出来。”

“当做是给我的报酬。”

工藤新一用指腹擦干净了怪盗基德眼角的泪水，“警官们快回来了，你得快点哦，”

怪盗基德只好稍稍抬起了腿，“唔—”谁知道这个动作让枪管进入到了更深的地方，咬着牙为难地试着控制后穴收缩。

“啊…啊哈…”宝石在努力下渐渐露出了穴口，谁知道又被工藤新一指头一点顶了回去。

工藤新一从口袋掏出了油性笔，在对方大腿内侧，缓慢而认真地写下了一横。

怪盗基德又惊又怒，睁着双通红的眼睛瞪着工藤新一。

工藤新一这时候也有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“刚刚没看到，不算数。”摸了摸对方气鼓鼓的脸，“想试试含着子弹的感觉吗？”

这下怪盗基德都来不及害怕，就看到工藤新一将手枪抵住了穴道里敏感的突起，按下了扳机——

宝石轻轻落到了地上，双腿叉开的怪盗张着嘴呜呜地呻吟着，阴道内喷出了大股的水柱，全身肌肉抽搐着慢慢往下滑，铃铛的声音混着淅淅沥沥的水声，在富丽堂皇的展厅里合奏。

工藤新一凑上去亲了亲在高潮失神状态的怪盗基德，笑着说，“高中生怎么可能被允许配枪。”

手上摩挲着对方手腕上的小铃铛，“我抓住你了。”

二、白马探的场合  
（要素：跳蛋play）

白马探一把将在课桌上打着哈欠的黑羽快斗拎到了卫生间。

“有事吗？臭洋鬼子。”黑羽快斗揉着被哈欠沁出泪的眼睛，含糊不清地和白马探说话。

“你故意挑昨天行动的？”昨天怪盗基德行动时白马探正好被家中事务绊住了手脚，只好一边气得牙痒痒一边看着白衣绅士在电视直播中精彩的表演。

“你在说什么我不知道，没事我就回去睡觉了。”黑羽快斗显然对白马探的质问相当没兴趣，正打算打开卫生间隔间的门板回到教室时，就被白马探按着手腕压在马桶上。

“你不是吧？”黑羽快斗嫌弃地皱了皱鼻，“不要在这里做啦，很脏。”

虽然嘴上这样说，但黑羽快斗还是十分乖觉地伸长了腿方便白马探把自己黑色的校裤脱下来，还在白马探弯腰时用小腿蹭了蹭小少爷的脸颊。

“你到底要干嘛？一个课间什么都做不了吧。”

白马探从大腿内侧探进穴道里挖了挖里面，“看来昨天有洗干净。”然后侧目看到了大腿内侧皮肤上油性笔画下的痕迹，不置可否地挑了挑眉，也从口袋中拿出笔来在旁边的位置写下一竖。

“下节课是体育课，我们可以试试新的玩法。”

黑羽快斗缩了下想躲过白马探想要塞进他下体的跳蛋，“你疯了吗？体育服是短裤诶。”

白马探强硬地夹住了乱动的双腿，不容置喙地在黑羽快斗前后两个洞中都放了一个跳蛋，然后用胶布将伸出来的电线贴在腿上。

然后给黑羽快斗穿好了裤子，拍了拍黑羽快斗的屁股，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

黑羽快斗敏感地抖了一下，“要不你试试舒不舒服？”仰着头让强迫症白马探整理了下自己的衣领，叹了口气，“你有没有想到等会要去更衣室换运动服？”

白马探有些小得意地笑了一下，“今天我俩值日生，要去器材室搬东西，可以用那里的更衣室。”

“器……材室？”黑羽快斗好像懂了什么，微微睁大了困倦的眼睛。“我警告你不要做一些奇奇怪怪的事！”

黑羽快斗做梦都想不到这节课的内容是跳高。

白马探显然也傻眼了，很好心地把想动遥控器的手收了起来。

在排队时黑羽快斗抓着头发很烦躁地和站在他前面的白马探抱怨地碎碎念，白马探也自知有愧地对黑羽快斗像小猫张牙舞爪的不满全盘接收。

到白马探时，白马探对身边加油的同学笑着表示了感谢就干净利落地翻越过了杆子。

刚落地就听见了身后黑羽快斗一声大骂，白马探这才反应过来，自己跳高落地的时候，好像压到了遥控器的开关……

正想翻身把遥控器关掉时手忙脚乱又拨到了最高档……

黑羽快斗红着脸被体育老师催促着快点，别别扭扭地助跑了一阵，然后猝不及防地把杆子撞到了——

体育老师满脸疑惑，“黑羽同学，这是男生的合格高度，你……是不是身体不舒服？”校园内十项全能的黑羽快斗居然达不到跳高的合格成绩，说出去又是一大校园新闻。

黑羽快斗瞟了一眼白马探，皮笑肉不笑地应了一声，“是有点不舒服。”

老师拿着记分册，安慰道，“那你先去休息吧，下次课补一下成绩。”

白马探就等这句话了，赶紧架着黑羽快斗就往器材室走。

黑羽快斗对着同学们投来的担忧目光摆了摆手，然后暗地里差点没把白马探绊倒。

黑羽快斗坐在器材室的橡胶凳上，交叠着双腿，用翘起的腿踢了踢白马探，“玩脱了的感觉如何？”

白马探：……

“…我倒是没什么，遭殃的是你吧。”

说到这黑羽快斗就气不打一出来，这洋鬼子现在都还没把跳蛋的开关关了。本来像找个软点的地方做都没办法，他现在水流的把整条运动裤都浸湿了。

黑羽快斗十分不爽地啧了一声，“等会我怎么换衣服？”

白马探从体操垫的缝隙里抽出一套衣服，板着脸一副求夸奖的表情。

黑羽快斗并不想理他，慢条斯理地把运动裤脱下，乖乖抱着双膝被白马探抱到了铺着白马探校服的垫子上，“快点做完我还要去抢限量的泡芙。”

三、小泉红子的场合  
（要素：触手play）

黑羽快斗舔了舔手指上泡芙的奶油，美滋滋地打算洗个澡睡觉。

刚踏进卧室就一阵天旋地转，回过身来他就穿着睡衣被关在一个好像是地牢一样的地方。

铁质的牢笼分别从四方伸出锁链把他的四肢固定住，因为手被吊起的位置比较高，黑羽快斗只能微微踮着脚尖防止魔术师宝贵的手因为这种原因被拉扯脱臼。

黑羽快斗显然对这种情况已经见怪不怪了，“魔女小姐对穿睡衣的我也有兴致吗？”

小泉红子从阶梯上慢慢走下来，“作为我的奴仆，是不需要穿衣服的。”

一个响指后，黑羽快斗身上的衣服瞬间所有消失了，赤裸着被吊着锁在笼子里。

黑羽快斗冷得微微缩瑟了一下，手腕撑着整个身体的体重也不敢乱动。“喂，红子，能不能调下温度，要冷死啦。”

“马上就会热起来了。”小泉红子摩挲着手上的花纹，黑羽快斗突然在牢笼中不安地扭动起来，腹部的花纹发红发痒起来，手脚被缚连想挠挠都做不到。

“红子、你……”黑羽快斗调整了一下呼吸，“你能不能痛快点。”

小泉红子坐在地下室的椅子上，低低地笑着，继续抚摸着自己的手背，“别急，会有让你惊喜的东西的。”

牢笼下面轰隆一声塌陷了下去，原来下面是空的。像透明水母的东西伸着触手在下方张牙舞爪。

“红子！会死掉的！”黑羽快斗虽然玩得野，但从不敢玩命。“真的，大小姐，你换种玩法，我双手支持绝不反抗。”

小泉红子并不在意地耸了耸肩，“我并没有询问你意见的想法。”

软乎乎湿漉漉的触手寻着腹部的纹路上滑动着，然后若有所感一般一驱直入进黑羽快斗的两个洞口，触手富有弹性地进到了很深的地方，引起小声的喟叹。

粗壮的触手进入阴道后分成的多根的细小触手，不停地将穴道向外拉扯扩张，穴口被撑来后又有其他的小触手伸进甬道。细小的触手不断地往子宫口撞，每撞一下黑羽快斗下身就会涌出一波因为过度刺激而泛滥的潮水，滴滴答答地沿着曲线美好的长腿蜿蜒向下。

后穴也被完全侵犯了，因为并不像前穴可以自行润滑，触手先在穴口往里面注入了大量的黏液后才试探着插入紧致的肠道。黑羽快斗获得快感的点很浅，才被插入就喘不上气一般喷了一次水。

异形生物有着不同寻常的频率与力道，动弹不得的黑羽快斗被悬空呈大字如同被钉在十字架上，被动地被完全撑开自己身上的所有洞口，被可怖的快感侵犯着。

黑羽快斗浑身简直糟糕得不成样子，肠道里被注入的滑夜把他的腹部撑出了一个微妙的弧度，阴道里的触手一刻不停地试图闯进子宫口。牢牢锁住的身体没办法做出其他反应，但仅仅是呼吸时那不正常的身体起伏就彰示出这幅身体已经被玩弄到极限了。

触手向上包裹住黑羽快斗的乳头然后从四面八方挤压着、撕咬着，柔软的阴蒂被带着锯齿状牙齿的触手死死咬住，除了可怜兮兮地流水，完全没有反抗的空间。

小泉红子一手挥开了企图伸进黑羽快斗嘴里的触手，“这里不准动。”

小泉红子伸手探进了黑羽快斗的口腔里，黑羽快斗在他们频繁的调教下即便是失去意识或是无意识状态，也会很乖顺地接受外来的侵犯。就像现在，虽然已经在过载的快感里连涎水都忘记了吞咽，但当小泉红子将手指伸进去时，黑羽快斗嫣红的舌头还是会轻轻用舌尖一点一点地舔过手指的每一寸皮肤。

这时候小泉红子才觉得，这个阳光的少年是有可能成为她忠实的奴仆的。

就像她搞不懂，为什么这个人明明是散发着光芒的，却也如水一般温柔，润物细无声地照顾你每一丝微小的情绪。

但现在，他更加像是水的化身，身上总是有着流不完的水，包括眼泪。黑羽快斗已经昏睡过去了，但是触手还在不停地在他体内射入出粘稠的液体，身体除了应激地痉挛抽搐，也做不出其他反应了。

小腹被不属于自己的液体撑得微涨，只要用手掌轻微按压一下，就会听到黑羽快斗皱着眉的低吟，下身向失禁一样排除那些不属于自己的水液。

小泉红子微微蹲下了身体，抚摸着黑羽快斗大腿内侧的那块皮肤，用笔写下了最后一个笔画。

一个完整的“正”。

即便要与他人共享，我也想拥有你。

真·END


End file.
